


Puns, Pickup Lines and Flowers

by Laeirel



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance, forgive me for future fanfics, i just finished it recently, i started this like two years ago, i write super slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: Cabe wants to ask Allie out for a date and finds himself asking Toby, Happy and Paige for help.





	1. The Advice

Cabe Gallo was in a rut. He knew he had a crush on Allie Jones, Sylvester's campaign competition on Thanksgiving, and now he wanted to do something about it. But he didn't know which member of the team to ask for help.

There was Walter, but he was already fighting to keep any current relationship with the liaison, Paige, to no avail. He would be busy anyways, and he wasn't too good with romantic advice either. Cabe didn't think the kid had any.

Toby was sketchy. The Doc was one of the members but he was a huge blabbermouth, and would tell everyone as soon as he found out. He scratched Toby off of the list in his mind.

Sylvester would say anything to him. Anything. He would ask the human calculator one thing and then he would be talking about something unrelated to the topic. He was out of the option.

Paige was the only sane person on the team with a normal mind. But her recent love interests showed no love back. Until she met Tim, and then what Cabe thought could turn into romance between the liaison and 197 fell apart. Only Walter hoped for a relationship.

Happy was the only other option left. They had recently gotten to know each other better because of the incident in Cabe's house. He didn't know if she had a romantic eye, but she seemed to know that Allie was in to him, but her choice of words were "Isn't that the cutie that's hot for your booty?" Happy was out.

Was there really no one on his team who could help him? He walked into the garage shaking his head, chuckling to himself.  _Th_ _at's what I get for choosing to work with a bunch of super geniuses and only one sane person._

"What's so funny?" Toby asked, making him jump.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Cabe asked Toby, Paige and Happy.

"We decided to do some extra work. It's not my thing but Paige forced us to do it anyways." Happy said, glaring at Paige.

"Hey, I just want a clean slate for the rest of the week, is that too much to ask for?" Paige protested

"You know Walter's gonna have more paperwork tomorrow, Paige." Happy said and Paige growled at her.

"You seem a little... off, Cabe. Are you still thinking about Allie?" Toby asked and smirked as Cabe's face turned red at the mention of the campaign manager. "Ah I knew it. So what do you need? A little advice? Tips?"

"Actually all of those, but from someone that isn't you." Cabe said "The last thing I need is the wrong advice."

"Ow, that hurts, Cabe." Toby fake pouted at the agent

"I just need the simplest advice." Cabe said, ignoring Toby's pouting

"Puns." Happy said, smirking "They're punny."

"Very funny Hap. What you really need Cabe is some pick-up lines!" Toby exclaimed

"Oh, God." Cabe muttered

"Flowers. Girls love flowers." Paige said while Happy snorted and rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with flowers, Happy?"

"Don't get me started."

"So was that good enough advice?" Toby asked

"There's something wrong with all of you. I'm just going to ask her to Kovalskys" Cabe said

"Aww come on Cabe, at least hear us out!" Toby protested

"Fine. Don't make me regret this."

"Pick-up lines are easy. I know a few dirty ones, if you want." The doc smirked

"I regret this already."

"I heard this one a while back; 'Baby are you a screen door? Cause I would love to slam you all day long.'" Toby snickered "Any girl would want to be slammed, if you know what I mean."

"I never should have agreed to this."

"Toby how dirty are you trying to get Cabe to be? We literally killed him and brought him back to life. Which I'm glad you're doing better, Cabe. Every girl likes flowers, they're pretty and they smell nice." Paige said and Happy rolled her eyes. "Well what's your idea?"

"Puns you can slip in anywhere. Just don't be annoying about it." Happy said "It's not the best but they're the least harmless out of all three."

"How are flowers harmful?" Paige questioned

"Allie could be allergic to them, you never know." Happy replied

"That's true. But how are my pick-up lines offensive?" Toby protested

"Why would you ask someone if they want to be slammed, Toby?" Paige asked the shrink

"I said I know several pick-up lines! That was just one!"

"All of you stop fighting. I'm just going to ask her to Kovalskys, no pick-up lines, no puns and no flowers. Just be original." Cabe said annoyed with the team's fighting.

"Well, call her then!" Toby exclaimed

"I, uh, don't have her number..." Cabe trailed off

"Not good."

As if it was a wish, there was a knock at the garage door. Toby went to answer it and noticed it was Allie with more paperwork for Sylvester's campaign. Paige, Toby and Happy eyed Cabe, the look in their eyes said "Go for it!"

"Is Sylvester here? I have some paperwork that I forgot to give him the last time." Allie said

"Uh, n-no he left a half an hour ago with Walter. I can give it to him tomorrow." Cabe stuttered and the three team members left rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"One minute, please." Toby said, grabbing Cabe's arm and pulling him into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing? Just ask her out!"

"Doc do you know how annoying you're being?" Cabe asked

"Yes, but just DO IT! Stop chickening out!"

"Alright, alright, I'll ask her."

They walked back out, Cabe forced himself to not punch Toby in the face. Allie still held the paperwork because Toby pulled Cabe out of the room before he could take it. She gave it to him and he said a quick 'thank you'. She turned around to leave before Toby kicked the back of his shin.

"Do you, uh, want to go to Kovalskys?" Cabe asked quickly, making a mental note to kick the shrink's ass later.

"Sure, what time?"

"Is six pm tomorrow okay?"

"Yes. Meet you there?"

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"Until then, have a nice time." Allie smiled and left.

Once she was gone Toby was the first to speak "Holy shit she just quoted you!"

"I'm going to kick your ass if you don't shut up."

"Got it!"


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night! Will everything go according to plan? Or will five childish adults spy on their dad?

Kovalsky's was neither a big fancy restaurant or fast food. For Scorpion, it was a great genius family get along dinner night, but for Cabe in his current situation, it was perfect for a simple first date.

"Hello, Cabe. Welcome back." The waiter said. "Just you and the pretty lady?"

"Yep." Cabe said, popping the p. "Just us tonight, Stan."

"Then I take it you would like your usual?" Stan asked.

"Of course. Allie?" He turned to looked at her.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll just have the Italian beef." Allie shrugged and the waiter nodded, taking their menus and leaving. "I haven't been here before."

"Please tell me you're lying." The Homeland agent said, his eyes widening.

She chuckled. "No, I'm not. I just... never had the time."

"You'll love it, trust me." Cabe grinned and they both laughed.

The waiter came back with with a couple sodas. Leaving, he gave Cabe a thumbs up from the side so Allie wouldn't see before moving a couple tables away.

"I can't see him!" Toby whined. "You two are in the way!"

Happy rolled her eyes. "You'll get us caught. You're easy to spot."

"Oh and the backs of your oh-so-familiar heads aren't?"

"If I may interrupt, why are we doing this?" Walter asked. "It's invasive and if he finds out he'll kill us."

"We do it because we care." Toby said.

"And he'll probably mess up, too." Paige added.

"Which is why we're here. Okay, I'm all caught up now." Sylvester said.

"What about Ralph?" Walter said.

"I hired a babysitter. Said she'll keep him entertained the whole night."

"This is still wrong."

"And yet we're still here, 197." Happy smirked at her boss. "We're not leaving until they leave."

"Or sooner if he finds us." Toby muttered, stuffing a burger in his mouth.

"You could be a little neater." Happy growled, eyeing her boyfriend.

"Sorry."

"How is everything?" Stan asked.

"Great as usual, thanks Stan." Paige said.

"How's the lovely couple?" Toby asked.

"Talking about restaurants, work, things like that. Cabe keeps looking at her like he's about to lose his mind or something." Stan said.

"Head over heels. Perfect." Paige grinned.

"Also, Walter, we're doing this because we literally finished a case and we're all hungry." Happy said.

"I get it!" Walter grumbled before picking up a French fry. 

Back at Cabe and Allie's table, things were going as well as Stan had told the rest of the team.

"Favorite movie?" Allie asked with a giggle. 

"Got to be Speed. You?" Cabe grinned. 

"Oh, I don't know there are so many..." 

"Just choose one. Any." 

"Fine. The Princess Bride." Allie rolled her eyes as Cabe snorted. 

"Really?" He laughed. "You couldn't think of anything better?"

"Hey! You told me to think of something so I gave you the most recent movie I saw!" 

Cabe was trying his hardest to contain his laughter. "I'm sorry, it's just that the last time I heard anyone talk about that movie was Sylvester convincing  me to join his nerd club." He paused when he thought he heard a familiar angry whine. 

"My "nerd club" is nothing to make fun of... and he joined it anyways!" 

"Sylvester, shut up! You're going to get us caught!" 

_So, Toby and Sylvester are here. Great._

"What is it?" Allie asked, confused by Cabe's sudden actions. 

"Nothing. Just thought I heard someone familiar."

"We're dead." 

 _Yes, you are._ Cabe thought.

"Cabe." Allie interrupted again. "You're doing it again." 

"They're here." He muttered. 

"What? Who's here?" The emotion of the night seemed to be confusion. 

"Those damn kids." Cabe glowered, scanning the room before muttering, "I'm gonna kill them once I get my hands on them."

"Oh, shit." He heard Paige mutter. 

"Abort mission!" Toby hissed. 

"Is everything alright?" Stan asked, refilling their drinks. 

"Tell those kids they're in too deep and not going to get out of trouble." Cabe said quietly. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Just a message. You know the table." 

"Alright, Cabe. But first, would you like dessert?" 

"The ice cream cookie bowl." Cabe said. "Excuse me for a moment." 

"Don't do anything to get us kicked out, Cabe."

"Not what I was going to do."  He turned and headed to the bathroom. 

Toby had gotten up after Cabe's little message. He knew that his friend was going to slip off and muse about what he was doing. 

Cabe was washing his hands. The last thing he expected was the shrink to pop out of the stall behind him like some sort of cheesy horror movie villain. 

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked after he calmed down. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, but I would like to know how you're doing." 

"Not your business." 

"Yes it is. We gave you the advice. We deserve to know." 

"Too bad, if you can hear you can know." 

"Just don't be stupid." Toby said as they walked back out. Before they went back to their separate tables, Cabe smacked Toby in the back of the head, making his hat fall. 

"Idiot." He huffed as he watched Toby pick up his hat.  

"You know, I have a limited number of these. You can't just smack 'em off my head for no good reason." 

"I've seen your Amazon checkout list." Cabe rolled his eyes at Toby's comment and headed back to his table. "Stop watching me and Allie."

"Will do." Toby said while rubbing where Cabe smacked his head. 

"See, stupid? Your ideas get us in trouble." Happy hissed. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." 

"Sorry about that, Allie." Cabe smiled and sat down. 

"Here's your order, Cabe. Enjoy!" Stan said as the two began to eat the dessert.

"This is great!" Allie exclaimed. 

"I know, I can finish one by myself." Cabe chuckled and they dove into another conversation. This time about stories from their pasts. "This one friend of mine actually got me my Homeland job." Cabe smiled at the memory. 

"Really?" Allie's eyes widened. 

"It took a lot of convincing, obviously, but he got me the job after I saved his life." He sighed. "Haven't seen him in a few years. Last I heard he and several members of his family were kidnapped and the kidnappers made his niece and nephew go around the world on an errand run for some famous objects and their family heirloom." 

"Are they okay?" She asked with a gasp. 

"Hm, yeah. I suppose they're all taking a break in Australia for a while. Seems like they deserve it, though. With what they've been through." They finished off the dessert. 

"That was amazing. I should come here more often." Allie grinned. 

"I mean if you don't have a crazy family that stalked you to make sure you didn't "screw up" or something."

"Oh, you were perfectly fine." Allie's smile made him blush. 

"Should we go? It's late and I'm sure there'll be a new case for us in the morning." Cabe said.

"It is getting late. Why don't we?" Allie got up after Cabe left the tip. 

The drive to Allie's was a half an hour, thirty minutes for them to talk more. Laughter and singing whenever a song came on from Cabe's CD that they both knew. They pulled in to her driveway earlier than they had realized, so they sat there staring at each other for five minutes before Allie interrupted the silence. 

"It's getting awfully dark. I should go in." She said. 

"Yeah I guess." He said. 

She kissed his cheek and the color drained from his face. "Good night." 

"Oh, uh, g'night." Cabe mumbled. 

He waited for her to go inside before leaving. It was going to be a long rest of the night when he got back to the garage. Once he was there, he made sure that he had a long speech about stalking your friend and his date. He opened the door. Yep, they were all there. Happy, Toby, Paige, Walter, Sylvester and even little Ralph. Cabe sighed and Ralph grinned. 

"How did your date go?" 

"One, it went great and two, you five are in serious trouble." Cabe glowered at the adults. 

"I told them it was wrong!" Walter complained. "But did they listen to their boss? No, no they didn't." 

"We were only looking after our buddy. We look after you and Paige all the time." Toby said. 

"More like the entire team is looking after you and Happy." Walter muttered. 

"Enough. Give me time to mull over your punishment and I'll get back to you in the morning." 

"Would be better if it was never." Toby grumbled. 

Cabe grabbed his original clothes from earlier that day. His once bloody white shirt had been cleaned and the suit pants had been washed as well. He gave the rest of the team a quick goodbye before heading home with a smile on his face.

 


End file.
